aventura epica
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: esta es un viaje interminable, significara la separacion de nuestros heroes, descubranlo en esta nueva y fantastica historia


Aventura Épica

Era un fin de semana y nuestros lanzadores estaban aburridos no tenían nada que hacer Eli estaba viendo la tele, Kord y Trixie estaban jugando videojuegos y Pronto estaba tomando una siesta, en cuanto a Alfa ella estaba en su laboratorio investigando unas cosas y leyendas acerca de BajoTerra y había encontrado una antigua leyenda acerca de una babosa muy poderosa y única en su especie, ella se fascino con la descripción de aquella babosa y quería tenerla cueste lo que cueste y así estuvo todo el día investigando hasta que en la noche se decidió salir a buscarla, pero como estaban sus amigos no quería involucrarlos en esto porque la isla donde se encontraba aquella babosa estaba llena de peligros y cosas nuevas y peligrosas y ella no quería que salieran heridos, entonces espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder ponerse en acción

Cuando todos ya estaban dormidos hablo con Jet (su babosa AquaBeek)

Alfa: Jet, este no será un viaje fácil, ¿estas lista para esto?

La pequeña babosa solo asintió con su cabeza

Alfa: bien, es hora de irnos

Ella tomo una mochila y empaco unas cuerdas, unos tubos para babosas extras, y alimentos para ella como para sus babosas y salió del refugio sin hacer ruido fue hacia el garaje y tomo su meca bestia, y salió con rumbo hacia la isla donde se supone encontraría a la babosa más poderosa

Y pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana, Eli fue el primero en despertar, y como no vio a Alfa por ningún lado él pensó que seguiría dormida, y después de un rato se despertó Kord, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos ya estaban despiertos

Kord: ¿y Alfa?

Eli: creo que sigue dormida

Trixie: quien Alfa la que siempre se despierta exactamente a las siete de la mañana

Eli: si ella es

Trixie: se me hace raro que siga dormida a estas horas de la mañana

Eli: tienes razón, mejor iré a despertarla

Eli se dirigió al cuarto de Alfa y toco la puerta pero no había contestación, entonces el decidió entrar para poder despertarla, pero al momento de abrir la puerta casi le da un infarto al ver que Alfa no estaba en su cuarto y fue a avisarles a sus amigos

Eli: ¡Alfa no está en su cuarto!

Kord: tranquilízate amigo, ¿Cómo que no está?

Eli: es cierto, entre a su cuarto y no había nadie

Trixie: tranquilo, a lo mejor solo salió un rato pero ahorita viene

Eli: si, pero desde que hora se fue

Kord: no lo sé amigo, pero de seguro ya viene

Eli: y en tal caso ¿Por qué no nos avisó?

Kord: no te tiene que avisar a donde va a ir

Eli: si, pero por lo menos que me diga que va a salir

Kord: tienes razón, pero a lo mejor te dejo un mensaje o una nota

Eli: si tienes razón, voy a revisar

El reviso en todo el refugio y nada, entonces recordó que Alfa tenía un laboratorio en el refugio, Eli se dirigió hacia ese lugar para revisar si no estaba ahí y cuando bajo y entro en el laboratorio, para su sorpresa fue que había una carta sobre la mesa de Alfa y estaba sobre unos papeles y mapas, Eli se sentó y reviso para quien era la carta, para su buena suerte era para él y decía así

Querido Eli:

Soy Alfa y te preguntaras donde estoy, bien te diré, en los mapas y papeles que están en la mesa de donde tomaste esta carta hay una antigua leyenda escrita, en esa leyenda resaltan la existencia de la babosa más poderosa de todas, ya sabes que yo soy muy supersticiosa y creo que la leyenda es verdad así que me puse a sacar coordenadas y ahora estoy en búsqueda de esa babosa, probablemente cuando estés leyendo esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de donde te encuentras, tal vez no vuelva en un tiempo, y solo me queda por decir que por más lejos que me encuentre yo te voy a amar por toda la vida, sigue defendiendo a BajoTerra del mal, voy a extrañarte como no tienes idea, pero aun así te amo, sin más que decir me despido pero no para siempre nos volveremos a ver si el destino quiere, nos vemos.

Eli: no puede ser, ella se ha puesto en peligro por una leyenda. (Él lo dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos)

Entonces Eli subió de regreso al refugio y sus amigos le preguntaron

Kord: amigo, ¿Qué te paso?

Eli no dijo nada simplemente les entrego la carta y ellos de inmediato que la leyeron se dieron cuenta del porque se había puesto tan triste

Trixie: ya sé de qué leyenda habla aquí

Eli: puede ayudarnos a encontrarla

Trixie: tal vez, pero no creo que quieras oír la descripción de la isla

Eli: dime…

Trixie: bien la leyenda empieza así, en una isla misteriosa donde las cosas no son lo que parecen, una flor podría matar a un ser humano, hay diferentes especies de criaturas malvadas si no estás en un refugio al momento de poner un pie en esa isla cualquier criatura que vuele camine o se arrastre en el lodo querrá matarlos y devorar sus ojos como caramelos. Dicen que en esa isla vive una extraña y desconocida para el ojo de todo ser vivo se trata de una babosa nueva y desconocida que nadie sabe lo que hace dicen que si la logras atrapar mientras duerme te será fiel hasta en los más peligrosos momentos pero si esta se despierta te convertirá en piedra y después te llevara a su nido para ponerte en su colección de estatuas

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Eli: ¡que!, no puede ser, necesito encontrarla antes de que le pase algo

Kord: tranquilízate amigo, no sobreactúes, ella de seguro nada más te hizo una broma, no creo que esa isla exista

Eli: y como explicas las coordenadas que están escritas en su libreta

Kord: si la libreta está aquí, como crees que se fue sin sus apuntes

Eli: tienes razón

Mientras con Alfa

Alfa: muy bien Jet ya hemos llegado

Y empezó a explorar la isla y se le interpusieron varios peligros pero ella los pudo sortear como si ya fuera preparada para eso, y así se la paso recorriendo toda la isla hasta que encontró como una especie de templo, entro y vio al final de un pasillo que había una especie de pedestal, ella fue hacia él y vio que solo eran unos espejos y había un letrero que decía, coloque a su babosa preferida frente a los espejos antes de seguir leyendo, así lo hizo y después continuo leyendo, ahora de un paso atrás sin quitar su babosa del pedestal y ahora admire a la babosa más poderosa

Alfa: ¿Cómo, no entiendo?

Después siguió leyendo y encontró una parte que decía así, las babosas podrán ser usadas como municiones, pero no lo son, son seres vivos que dependen de nosotros para tener compañía y si tú las quieres y educas como se debe estas serán sus mejores amigas y depende de cómo las traten para que se vuelvan poderosas

Alfa: creo que ya entendí, me están tratando de decir que todas las babosas son las más poderosas, pero solo depende de cómo las trates, muy bien Jet es hora de regresar con los demás

Entonces regresaron al refugio y como podrán imaginar, Eli al ver a Alfa entrar él se emocionó tanto que salió corriendo a abrazarla, le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo

Eli. Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme

Alfa: pero, creo que te preocupaste demasiado

Eli: no leíste la leyenda

Alfa: si, y sé que era un viaje muy peligroso por eso no los quise involucrar

Eli: pero aun así, por más peligroso que sea jamás vuelvas a dejarme con la preocupación de no saber si estás bien

Alfa: está bien.

Y así llegamos al final de este fic. Espero les haya gustado

_**FIN…**_


End file.
